Just This Once
by Whispering Kage
Summary: He had lost his first love to her duty to their people, he would be damned if he lost her as well. Just this once he was going to be selfish...just this once...Spoilers.


**Just This Once**

**Summary:** He had lost his first love to her duty to their people, he would be damned if he lost her as well. Just this once he was going to be selfish...just this once...Spoilers.

* * *

"You know you don't have to do this." His voice was low as he gazed at the ground, too afraid to look up and see her smiling face. If he saw it he knew he would crack, he would pull her into his arms and beg her not to do this.

To stay with him.

Damn their duties.

He prided himself on keeping his composure, on always being the general everyone looked up to.

Wanted to be.

A soft sigh escaped soft pink lips, small dainty hands rested on his cold leaf armor. Bright blue eyes met tired brown ones.

"I know Ronin, but I should...it's my duty. The new queen needs me...Tara would have wanted it." She swallowed thickly, knowing how he felt about the late queen. It hurt her heart, yet she knew he still loved her. They all did, queen Tara was a beautiful woman inside and out.

She owed it to her late friend to help the new queen, many leaves one tree.

It was their motto, their way of life. She was but one person and if it meant she could help everyone by teaching the new queen how to use her powers...how to be even one bit as caring and loving as the late queen. She would do it.

Even if it meant taking a vow, giving up her normal life to be a priestess, she would do it.

It wasn't like she had much left anyways. Her father was a leafman and had died performing his duty, her mother had also passed on. Tara had taken her in, with open arms and a warm smile. She too was gone now, there was still Ronin but he would never love her the way she loved him.

His heart belonged to Tara, it always had and always would. She was fine with that, happy for them. She knew she herself would love none but Ronin.

So what was a vow of chastity to her? She would never marry, never have children, never love.

Ronin froze the moment her name left her lips. His wounds were still raw, it had been but half a year and still he recalled her dying smile.

He had failed to save her, the one woman he had loved. Had he only told her of his feelings then maybe...things would have been different, she would have listened to his concerns for her well being and taken them to heart. Yet he had held back, duty came first, and he had lost her.

Yet he would be damned if he lost his new found love because of his duty.

Not again.

It had been hard at first, he had put on a show, pretending to be okay. He was the general the people looked to him and he had to be strong. Yet she knew, she could tell he was hurting and she was there for him.

She had seen past his mask and saw the pain he was in. She had also eased it, there was something about her...it was a light...she was a light of hope and love. She was so much like Tara, yet she was her own person.

She wore her emotions on her sleeve, was clumsy, and quick to anger. She was a spitfire, yet also so loving and caring. She was a breath of fresh air, a ray of sunlight, as mushy as it sounded.

"Many leaves, one tree. Remember?" He blinked out of his thoughts and instinctively reached out for her as she made to pull away. His calloused hand wrapped around her dainty wrist and held tight.

She blinked in confusion, staring up at him in question.

She looked so innocent standing there in her dark green dress, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. So fragile and innocent.

"Ronin?" He let go of her wrist and looked down, not really knowing what to say, how to word it. Nod was right, he was emotionally constipated.

Yet he knew that if he didn't do something he would lose her to. He would still see her day to day, protect her and talk with her...but her heart would be closed off.

He did not want that.

"I-I..Kagome please don't do this. I don't want to lose you to." The words were low yet full of the emotions he was trying to hold back.

She merely gave him a sweet smile as she pulled his hand into hers.

"Ronin, you won't lose me. I will still be me, we will still be friends. I will just have more duties...the people and the queen will come first but I will still be here for you. You know that."

She was startled by the raging emotions in his dark brown eyes as they met her own.

"That's not what I want!" His voice was raised and she was taken back. He never rose his voice, save to reprimand Nod. He was well known for keeping his cool no matter what, so to see him so upset...was upsetting in itself.

Her small hands grabbed his and ran soothing circles over his knuckles in an attempt to calm him down.

It only upset him further, she was so caring, far to caring for her own good! He didn't want her to change... Everyone knew that priestesses in the past came to have a hollow outlook on life. They lived but did not truly live, it was a sad lonely existence. Which was why Tara refused to take one, it was cruel to damn anyone to such a lonely existence.

They lived life on the sidelines.

Watching but not participating.

He did not want that for her.

"Kagome, don't you get it? I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." He paused his face filling with color as she looked up at him with wide innocent blue eyes. She didn't get it..curse her and her naive ways!

Oh to hell with it!

"I love you!" The words were almost yelled out and he flushed so red he looked like a ripe tomato yet he didn't let go of her hands.

He couldn't look her in the eyes, or even at her face as the silence around them grew. He felt fear well up in him, something he wasn't used to facing unless...well facing an army..even then he was more confident.

Just as he was about to turn tail and run she threw herself into his arms, clinging to him as she shook. He pulled her close, enveloping her in his strong arms, mentally promising to not let go.

"I love you to. I have for so long..." Her words were muffled and he could only pull her closer, feeling guilty for not even noticing her feelings for him.

Then it clicked, Tara had known, she had to have known...every time he would get too close to her...she would pull back. Yes, she was playful and flirty but there was always a line she would not cross.

She knew and she loved Kagome enough to not want to hurt her like that. Everyone knew the two were like sisters...two peas in a pod.

He smiled as he shook his head, she was always so caring for those around her. He would not fail like he had with Tara. He wouldn't lose Kagome no matter what.

Just this once he was going to be selfish, he was going to let his heart tell him what to do. It wanted nothing more than to keep this small woman in his arms, to keep her safe and happy.

"That was almost too painful to watch." They both froze at the voice, their faces dusted with a bright blush. He glared at Nod as he leaned in the doorway of the room, pulling Kagome closer as she let out a groan and hid her face in his chest plate.

If looks could kill...

Nod, feeling the killing intent, merely held up his hands. "I just came to let you guys know that the new queen has decided to keep up Tara's tradition and not take on a priestess...so yeah...I'll go now and leave you two alone..." He slowly backed out of the room, a grin on his face.

It was good to see his surrogate father happy, odd to see him with a woman, awkward even, but good.

* * *

**AN: Yup I saw it, it was a good movie! The ending left something to be desired but over all I enjoyed it! **


End file.
